A conventional bulb usually at least has a lamp shade, a lamp body, a lamp cap and a light emitting module. A multi-function bulb even has more components. Generally, components in a bulb are connected by screws or glue. However, components in a bulb are small units and are not easily connected with screws or glue. Therefore, assembling takes lots of time and causes low manufacturing efficiency.
Besides, when a bulb is used for a period of time and generates high heat, glue in the bulb may be melt and change shape. Components fixed by the glue therefore may be moved or damaged, causing low product reliability.
In light of this, it is beneficial to provide an illumination apparatus that eliminates use of screws or glue and saves time on assembling.